Corrugated disk-typed shapes are presently produced from sheet metal mainly by stamping. With this technique, however, a blank is subjected to deformation over the entire surface simultaneously, which requires considerable forces. In addition, producing shapes having deep corrugtions involves the use of a set of dies with progressively increasing depth of impressions and necessitates annealing between operations. This entails a high power consumption with a rather low productive capacity.
There is also known a method for producing shapes having circular corrugations, wherein the corrugations are spinned by acting upon a sheet metal blank with oppositely directed deforming and backing forces (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 441,068, issued Aug. 30, 1974 Int. Cl. B21 D 13/10). In this method, disks having sawtooth-section corrugations are produced from blanks in the form of the development of a cone. Such a blank is deformed at the points of apices of all the corrugations over one of radial sections of the blank; the process proceeds by progressively extending the zone of deformation and passing from one radial section to another. A corrugated disk thus produced has an unclosed surface, which will necessitate an additional operation of joining and fastening together edges of a complex contour and hence involve additional labour and power consumption. Moreover, accomplishing this method calls for an apparatus with shaping members (spinning tools) capable of varying the distance with respect to one another; this entails a constructional complexity of the apparatus and tooling to practice the method.
The invention is based on the problem to provide a method for producing shapes having circular corrugations from sheet metal, which method makes it possible to produce such shapes with a broad range of dimensions and substantially any depth of the circular corrugations through changing the configuration of a blank by acting thereupon with a concentrated deforming force and offers at the same time low labour and power consumption.